


The Brave and the Weak

by Gamemod



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamemod/pseuds/Gamemod





	The Brave and the Weak

 

Otto Rocket was a normal kid with normal problems. He got in trouble in school because of bulling other kids, his grades were low, all that stuff. The bastard he bullied most was named Twister. He annoyed all hell out of Otto and wished he would go to hell. He bullied other nerds to make his problems go away, but they never did. They just got worse and worse, making his torment for those kids grow and grow.

Today though, was worse. It was a Saturday, meaning that he had no school. No place that could be a filler to his home life. His dad owned a restaurant, and he was forced to work there from the second it opened to the second it closed. He also had to do this all Sunday, meaning no fun most of the time.

He was also abusive. The abuse was rough, forceful, hard, and a pain to deal with. His dad always said if he told anyone he would kill him, murder him and hide the body. The bastard would probably claim it was a suicide of some sort, and bury the body behind some old dusty farm.

He just wanted his dad to die.

* * *

Twister Rodriguez was a lonely kid at school. He had autism, because of this he only had a small group of friends. His best friends, or only friends at the moment, were named Reggie and Sam. He loved skateboarding and video games, like any normal kid would. He just had social issues preventing him from finding friends.

This resulted in him getting made fun for it.

The hell in his life came from Otto. He was this kid who bullied everyone and thought he was the coolest person ever, when he wasn't. He sucked and was the person who ruined everyone's lives. He and his posse. His best friend was Lars. They always picked on him. The way he looked, the way he acted, the way he spoke. They just made life hell for him. They were practically abusing him, making him feel like shit each and every day.

All he wanted was for the torment to stop.

The two friends he did have, Reggie and Sam, understood his problems and helped him through it. They were nice and caring, and were better than the parents he did have. Reggie had an uncle who also specialized in helping autistic kids and helped him a lot once he made friends with Reggie. They were such a loving and nice family. Though, his parents didn't care for him, and the only time they did was when they had a guest over. Even then, they were barely at the house, they were out parting, getting drunk. At first, they were any normal parents. They loved and cared for him. When he was 8, they started to get back into their old lifestyle, once a month, they would go out and get drunk, which eventually resulted into them going out every day, and coming home back drunk. They also had sex a lot. It seemed like the abortion clinic was his second home for being there so much. That was his father's job, working at an abortion clinic.

For an autistic kid, he needed loving and patient parents. Those weren't the parents he received.

* * *

Reggie Gonzalez was a kid who was beautiful in everyone's eyes. Everyone wanted to have sex with her and date her. Everyone. She was known to be the nicest person in school. Always helping and caring for everyone. Some regard her as not even being able to hurt a fly. Though, that wasn't what life was like before.

Reggie's parents abused her and tormented her on a daily basis. The abuse was horrendous. The worst days went with only small scraps of food and being locked in the basement. With nothing to drink, she was miserable. Though, when she was 5, one of her neighbors reported a 6 year old child being left alone, with no one in sight. She begged and begged. She said that it was probably just her parents out on another drinking run. Though, the neighbor persisted on calling the police. She eventually told and thoughts went through her head on her parents finding out. They would kill me. She though this on a daily basis, through and through.

Though, they eventually were arrested and sentenced to life in prison with charges of child endangerment, child abandonment, and attempted child murder. She was put into foster care for a short bit, before her uncle came and adopted her. She had only met her uncle once when she was really small and only had vague memories of him. She just thought he was going to continue the string of abuse she received. Though he persisted that that wasn't ever going to happen. He specialized in helping kids with mental illnesses and other type of stuff like that. He also has a lovely wife and 2 kids of there own. Eventually she was adopted by them and has lived with them in Ocean Shores ever since.

That's why from then on, she made a promise to herself that she would always help kids, and never bully or hurt kids of any kind.

* * *

Sam Dullard was a clear definition of a nerd. He knew that, and his friends knew that. His mom hated him, and he got bullied at school constantly for being fat, which was a result of the abuse he received from his mom. He stress ate because of the abuse he received. His mom was a nightmare to deal with. He hated her, and wanted to be trapped out of his own cell. The abuse started was he was 9, right after his dad died. His mom changed for the worse. She was never happy, and only three things could. She used these things often. Sex, beer, and abusing her own child. That's what made her happy. The abuse, whenever she did it, she always wore a smile. He just took all of the bad things that happened to him and shoved them down, down so deep that he would never think or find them again. He tried killing himself on multiple occasions, as this process seemed to leave out a few things, and one was suicide. He always wore long jackets because of this, to hide his scars. His friends always asked why, and he just said that he was always cold.

He just wanted this to stop.

* * *

 

Birthdays are a special thing for people. Right? Well, not Otto. The only thing that was good about his birthday was bulling people if it was on a school day. Other than that, it was just a normal day. Nothing huge happened. It was just a regular day. At most his friends all pitched him to get him something, and his dad got him a useless gift that meant nothing to him. At worst, he got his dad beating the shit out of him and him causing the most pain on himself imaginable.

A big difference, right?

His birthday today though was on a Friday, which meant a school day and he didn't have to deal with his dad screaming at him all day. For being a senior, things were pretty rough. High school was never what people made it out to be. It was just hell.

He walked out of his door to go to school, shaking his head he thought,  _"I hope this is gonna be one of the better days."_

He rode his skateboard to school, looking around he saw the usual sights, dogs barking, people walking along the pier, just a quiet morning. Eventually, he got to school and saw his friends waiting by the door as usual.

"Hey guys." Otto said, as he high-fived Lars

"Alright man. We know it's your birthday, so we decided to get you this." Lars said as he handed over a box to Otto

_"Please be drugs. Please."_ Otto thought as he opened the box, revealing a small remote control truck.

"So, what do ya think." Pi said

"It's nice. Thanks guys." Otto said, really anything was nice for his shitty life, though he still wanted to get high

As Otto turned to go inside of school. He barely noticed Twister out of the corner of his eyes. He turned his head back really quickly, and saw a timid Twister approaching the school building,  _"Well look who we have here."_

Otto turned and slowly approached Twister, going noticed by his posse and following. Twister took account of this and started to walk backwards, but as usual, his posse followed behind him, closing inside of him.

"Hey Maurice." Otto said, pushing his buttons

"I told you guys it's Twister." Twister said, glaring at Otto and his posse

"We don't care boy." Lars said, coming closer to Twister

"Yeah." Everyone else agreed

"You know my doctor said that I shouldn't get into fights." Twister said

"No one cares about your doctor boy." Sputz said as Animal and Pi tackled Twister down.

"Today's Otto's birthday. So you know what that means, right?" Lars said, breathing down Twister's neck

"Your making me uncomfortable." Twister said, with nervousness clear in his voice

"No one cares!" Otto yelled at him as he kicked him in the groin, making Twister cry out in pain

"Take him out to the back. We don't want anyone seeing." Otto said, as his posse ran to the back of the schoolyard to continue hurting him.

Otto, Lars, Pi, Animal, and Sputz all had a tradition where everytime one of their birthday's came around, the person who's birthday it was, would get to beat up Twister, this time though they had a lot more force, and a lot more insults.  _"He's probably still recovering from the last one."_

Otto followed his posse back to the schoolyard as Twister continued to whine about his crotch hurting, "Oh is little Maurice scared, need a change of dipy wipy?"

"Stop!" Twister yelled

"No way. Not today." Otto said as he grabbed a golf club and started to whack Twister, making him cry out in pain

Otto and his posse were laughing there ass off as Twister got beat up by Otto's golf club

"You know you should've never been born you autistic freak!" Otto yelled, continuing to whack Twister with the golf club

"Yeah, nerd!" Lars agreed

"Never should of been born pussy!" Animal agreed

"Yeah, bitch!" Sputz said

"I want my mommy! I want my mommy! Well too bad crybaby!" Pi imitated as everyone laughed at him.

Otto eventually dropped the club, giving Twister some hope, when Lars came him and gave Twister a wedgie that stretched all the way to his head, "Happy birthday freak!"

Otto and his posse laughed as Twister laid there in the dumpster with a wedgie stretching all the way to his head

"This is where you belong, you piece of shit!" Animal said, as he poured a bag of horse shit his uncle brought him. This only made Twister's cries get more louder and louder.

"I want my mommy!" Twister cried

"Well too bad! Your not gonna get it! Your just an excuse as a human being and you should be euthanized you bastard!" Otto yelled as he gave a hard hit to Twister's head with his golf club. Twister just laid there, bloodied and bruised, as they laughed at him.

"We aren't done just yet." Sputz said as he grabbed Twister as he threw him in the trash can and put the lid on.

"Hope you enjoy your vacation." Otto said as he threw the trash can over the fence, he knew there was a hill there, so Twister would roll for a long time until someone stopped him.

"Fucking bastard." Lars said as he and his posse left and went to their classrooms.

* * *

_"Would Otto Rocket please come to the office. Would Otto Rocket please come to the office."_ The school announcer said over the line

"What did he do this time." Reggie said under her breath. It was the final period of the day, history, the only period besides P.E. she had with Otto. Twister had math as his final period.

_"How much trouble did I get in this year?"_  Otto thought, knowing what he was going to the principal's office for. He had known it all day. Pretty much the whole school knows what happens on every one of his and his posse's birthday's. Otto got out of the seat and walked out of the room with his backpack, looking for the principal's office. Once he found the office he opened it, meeting the principal's eyes.

"You really had to take it this far Otto! If abuse was legal I'd be beating your ass so hard right now!" The principal roared with hatred in his eyes

"W-What do you mean?" Otto asked

"Twister, a special-ed student, is probably scared for life for this, and I'm serious this time. He almost got fucking killed! If it wasn't for some lucky eyes, he would've fucking died!" The principal roared

"W-What?" Otto asked

"Don't play dumb Otto! Twister was in a trashcan, which rolled in the construction yard, which rolled into the ocean, if someone hadn't spotted the trash can, you would've been charged for murder, and thank god I'm not calling the police I could, because I should, your ass should be in jail for attempted murder! You should be in jail Otto! Do you ever know the offences of your actions Otto?" The principal roared

Otto just stared at the principal with wide eyes, "I-I-what?"

"You should be in jail Otto, he's in the hospital right now actually, he hasn't woken up yet, so if he does wake up and tells the nurses, your ass is going to jail Otto! Your ass should be in jail! The reason why I'm not calling your friends is because I want you to tell them! You ruined there lives! You ruined your own life! What's even better though is that if Twister dies, you'll be charged with murder! Murder! There was no way out of the trash can, right! Now, get the hell out of my office and tell your friends." The principal roared

Otto got up and walked out of the office, and just started to cry. He ruined his own life. Lars ended up walking out of his classroom to see Otto crying, right by the principal's door.  _"Oh shit. Something bad happened."_

"H-Hey Otto. Why are you crying." Lars asked, worried

"We're going to jail!" Otto yelled as he continued to cry

"What! Why?" Lars said

"It's because of Twister, when we sent him in that trash can he went into the ocean! He was spotted by someone and was saved, but if he does wake up, there going to ask them who did this, and he's gonna say us dude! Us! If he doesn't wake up then we fucking killed someone, and we're going to jail for life!" Otto roared as he continued crying. The news that was told to Lars only made him copy the motions his friend was doing.

"Our asses our in big trouble." Lars cried

* * *

Twister was blinded by a bright florescent light as he sat up in the hospital room and looked around, "Where am I?"

A nurse came to see him and widened her eyes at the fact that he was awake, "Guys! He's awake!" This scared the crap out of Twister, making him fall off the bed, with all of the equipment attached to him coming with it.

"Oh my god! Are you alright!" The nurse said as she ran over and put him back on the bed

"Yeah, I guess today's just the burner of bad luck for me." Twister said

"Why do you say that sweety?" The nurse asked

"I'm here because of some bullies. They make my life hell. Every single day they torment and abuse me!" Twister yelled

"How so?" The nurse asked

"Why do you think I'm here?" Twister said as the nurse widened her eyes. She knew kids could be mean but not  _this_ mean.

_"What the hell is wrong with people now."_ The nurse thought

"I know, that seems bad." Twister said

"Well that is bad! Who did this to you!" The nurse said

Twister thought it over for a little while and decided to come up with a white lie, "All I know is that they were wearing black suits and Jason masks." The nurse ran out of the room to call the police,  _"I hope no one founds out that I lied."_

* * *

Otto and Lars were crying until the principal walked out of the room, "Otto, I'm so sorry for yelling at you. Turns out it wasn't you guys. I'm terribly sorry about this."

_"Wait, he didn't tell!"_ Otto roared in his head

"Though, your not off the hook. It's about time you get along with him." The principal stated

_"Man, I knew there was a catch."_ Otto said

Otto walked back into the principal's office and sat back down, "So, your punishment, I think is fair enough." The principal said

"What?" Otto asked

"You will need to spend a weak helping him. Maybe even make a new friend, and this  _doesn't_ only include you. Your friends will be doing this too." The principal said

"No way! I ain't doing that!" Otto yelled

"I could always call the police and say-" The principal said

"Fine. Fine. Alright." Otto said as the principal put the phone down

"Now, I'm leaving this up to you to tell your friends again." The principal said

"Fine." Otto said

"Just to remember Otto, this starts as soon as he's released from the hospital, unless I say so, got it?" The principal said

"Yes Principal Dean, I got it." Otto said in a monotone voice as he walked out of the room

"Lars, let me tell you something." Otto said as he sat down on a nearby bench

"What?" Lars asked

"Would you ever give up anything if you  _had_ to?" Otto said

"No, why?" Lars said

"Because you have to give up something  _big_." Otto said

"What?" Lars asked

"As soon as Maurice gets out of that hospital, the posse  _including_ me are going to take care of Twister for a week, and before you ask any questions, no, this was not my idea." Otto said

"I can't do that." Lars said

"Well, we either do that, or get called into the police." Otto said

"We're screwed. Aren't we?" Lars said

"Yep." Otto said

"Shit." Lars said

"Let's just go home." Otto said, as he and Lars got up and left

* * *

 

Taking care of Twister. Something Otto and his friends didn't do, they didn't take care of people. They more or less bullied people with Otto. They never knew how to take care of people, none of them had younger siblings, none of them had children, and hoped they never would.

_"My life fucking sucks."_ Otto said in the hospital room. The principal was there with them because he wanted to tell Twister that they would be taking care of him for a week.  _"Just be happy he never told dad."_

"Yes, Mr. Dean, you can see Twister." The nurse said with a nervous smile. Mr. Dean and the rest got up and followed the nurse to where she was taking them.

_"Room 420."_ Otto thought, trying to remember Twister's room number. When they walked in to the room, it was just a simple hospital room, nothing special.

"Hello Twister." Principal Dean said with the students following him

_"Shit. The principal's now letting me get beat. Does he have to go that low just to keep his goddamn job?"_ Twister thought

After a while with Twister, the principal thought he'd start speaking, "So Twister, I'd thought that you finally get along with Otto and his friend's here. So, there going to take care of you for a week."

_"No Dean. You're fucking crazy. There is no way they are going to take care of me."_ Twister thought

"They will be starting once your released from the hospital." Principal Dean finished

_"Shit."_ Twister thought

"Now, you guys can go home." Principal Dean said to the kids as they ran out of the room

_"Great going Dean, you just fucked up my life."_ Twister thought, still feeling the nervousness throughout his body when they first came in to the room.

"Would you like a glass of water Twister?" The nurse asked

"Yes please." Twister said

With that, the nurse left the room to go get the glass of water, while Twister flopped his head back down onto the hospital bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Word quickly went around the school that Otto and his posse had to take care of Twister once he was released from the hospital. The whole school thought that the principal threatened someone with something and they agreed to do it. This caused some people to think Otto and his posse were wimps for giving into the principal, while others' thought that Otto and his posse had a soft side. They didn't. They were just forced to, like the other people had said.

"Thank god that freak isn't out of the hospital yet." Otto said as he played with his remote control truck

"Yeah man." Sputz agreed

The principal came out of his office as everyone thought,  _"Oh shit."_ They knew what was coming, and they were not ready for it.

"Now, tomorrow you will start taking care of Twister." The principal thought

_"Yep, that's what I thought."_  Otto thought

The principal then walked off. Otto was miseraly shaking his head, just hoping for the week to be over. Maybe he'd learn something? Probably not. He just wanted to be left alone in his shell that he concealed himself with, and yet he just stood there with all of his friends talking there about how much of a miserable experience this was.

"Guys, this might not be that bad?" Otto thought

"Says the guy who hit him with a golf club 60 times." Animal said

"Sure. He's been in the hospital for two weeks, and it was because of a dang golf club. Sputz almost got us in jail by putting him in the trash can! If Twister hadn' lied our asses would've been in court. The police are still looking for the people who did it. So, we can't wear Jason masks or black coats because they'll think it's us. We pretty much just take care of him for a week, and ditch him. Just never bully him again, leave him alone like everyone else does, got it." Otto said

"Got it." Everyone else agreed

"Good, now, we take care of Twister starting tomorrow, we be nice to him and he thinks that we like him, and then after a week we ditch him and never talk to him again, alright?" Otto said

"Hey, that actually isn't a bad idea." Sputz said

"Yeah." Everyone else agreed

"You see guys, this isn't gonna be so bad after all, we just need to take care of him for a week, right?" Otto said

"Yeah." The others agreed

With that, the others' walked home to their houses and enjoyed the silence that came with a Tuesday night. Otto wasn't getting abused, and everyone was safe

_"I wonder what he's doing about Twister. He tells me everyone. I know you put him in the hospital Otto. I'm just not telling, and I won't. If you don't bully him, I won't tell. If you do though, I'll tell the principal everything I know Otto, Lars, Sputz, Pi, and Animal. Everything."_

* * *

Otto woke up to the sound of his blaring alarm clock.  _"Great. Today's the day I start having to take care of Twister. I need to ask Principal Dean if it includes the weekends, because if it does and everyone has to do it, I can't. I'm gonna be fucking screwed."_

Otto did his morning routine, put his clothes on, took a shower, brushed his teeth, ate breakfast, and was now ready to ride to school.  _"I wonder how the other's are gonna treat him though. I'm only doing this because I don't want the police to be called, and I'm pretty sure Twister's gonna take advantage of us. Shit. This is gonna suck."  
_

Otto finally rode to school and was met with the principal, his friends, and Twister outside the schoolyard, "Great, everyone's here. Now I can get started."

"Actually, can I ask you a question?" Otto asked

"You just did Otto, but go ahead." Principal Dean asked

"Does this include the weekends?" Otto said

"Well, if it didn't, then I would've said one school week. So, yes, you do have to take care of him on the weekends. Though, contrary to the school days, not all of you have to take care of him, and on the weekends, it's only if he asks someone." The principal explained

_"Shit."_ Lars thought

_"Thank god. I did not wanna have to deal with my dad catching me skip on my shift at the Shore Shack, he would be pissed."_ Otto thought

"On the school days, as I previously said, all of you have to take care of him, you all have to do some part, otherwise why would I have punished you, I could've just had you done something else." The principal said, with everyone understanding what he was talking about

"Now, it's about time school starts, so I should be heading to my office, have fun." The principal said as he walked off

"So, what do you like?" Otto asked as he started to push Twister in his wheelchair that he had since his leg was broken. Him rolling on the trashcan must've done something to him

Twister hesitant to speak said, "I like skateboarding."

_"Really, skateboarding. Couldn't he have picked something else."_ Otto thought

"Anything else?" Otto thought

"I also like video games." Twister said, trying to not look at everyone looking at Otto and his posse, some laughing, some just staring because it shocked them

_"Video games, huh. That's something I don't do. Even then I rarely skateboard."_ Otto thought

They came to Twister's classroom and started to leave until Principal Dean popped out of nowhere, "Where do you think you all are going."

"We're heading to our classrooms." Otto said

"No you're not. I told all of your teachers about this and they know that you'll be taking care of Twister, which means your going into his classroom and helping him with his learings. I'll give you all of the stuff you missed today at the final period. Now have a good day." The principal said walking past them

"Really? We miss our class as well." Sputz complained as they walked into Twister's class

"This is what we get." Animal said, finally coming to terms with his punishment as they walked into Twister's classroom

_"This is gonna be a long day."_ Otto thought as he and his friends sat down besides Twister.

* * *

Since everything was special-ed with Twister and since he was autistic. They more or less focused on his social skills in every class. The reason why his teacher's agreed to this was because it would help Twister with his social skills. The only time they didn't was with lunch, they just sat with him, talked with each other and had a good time. They had tried to ask Twister some questions, but he wouldn't respond. Right now, it was his final period, math. Math was one of Otto's best subject, so he was helping Twister. Right now it was a really simple problem, "What's 2 to the 3rd power?" Otto started

"That's 8." Twister said

"Now multiply that times 2." Otto explained

"That's 16." Twister said

"Now add 4." Otto explained

"That's 20." Twister said

"There you go, (2 to the 3rd power x 2) + 4 = 20." Otto said

"Now onto the next problem." Twister said

"Oh, this is easy." Otto said

"No it's not." Twister said, looking at the problem, which was 5/(6 + 16) - (7 + 18)

"Alright. First, you figure out what 6 + 16 is." Otto said

"That's 22." Twister said

"Okay so now we have 5/22. Now it's 5/22 - (7 + 18). So, what's 7 + 18?" Otto said

"That's 25." Twister said

"Correct. Now, it's 5/22 + 25, which is?" Otto asked

"That's 545/22?" Twister asked

"Correct. See, it's not that hard when you get down to it." Otto said as he heard the bell ring. He and his friends got up and walked out of the classroom.

"Now, here is your work from today." Principal Dean said, handing Otto and his friends boxes with their names on them, explaining to them that that was their homework for the week, and to return it next Wednesday. Once Principal Dean finished, they walked out of the school with the box of homework in their arms.

_"You know, that wasn't so bad?"_ Otto thought

_"Day One, you didn't fuck up. Let's see about day two."_

* * *

_Cold as water...a stream._

_Hot as iron...a piece of metal_

_Warm as the summer sun...heat from the sun_

Otto looked at the piece of paper he recieved that afternoon,  _"What does this mean?"_ He looked at the paper again.

_Cold as water...a stream._

_Hot as iron...a piece of metal_

_Warm as the summer sun...heat from the sun_

And again.

_Cold as water...a stream._

_Hot as iron...a piece of metal_

_Warm as the summer sun...heat from the sun_

And again.

_Cold as water...a stream._

_Hot as iron...a piece of metal_

_Warm as the summer sun...heat from the sun_

"Forget it. I need to go to sleep." Otto said, he actually enjoyed his day, it was easy, not overworked, not underworked, it was just perfect.

* * *

_Otto opened his eyes as he looked around the black space, "Where am I?" All of a sudden, the black space changed to add blue and yellow._

_"What? All there is is black, blue, and yellow? What does that mean?" Otto said_

_He continued looking around, until the colors formed, a stream, a piece of metal, and heat from the sun, "Woah this is cool." He continued looking around until all of a sudden it dissapeared and all he saw was the ground beneath him._

_"What the?" Otto said as he started falling to his doom. The ground got closer and closer until-_

* * *

"Ahhh!" Otto yelled as he woke up in his bed, covered in sweat.  _"Okay, it was just a nightmare. That's all it was. You were falling. That's all."_

Otto then heard footsteps approching his room,  _"Oh shit. Did I wake him up?"_  He looked around the room for something to cover himself with to protect the bruises that was about to meet his body. He heard the door slammed open as he jerked his head to see  _him_ pissed off. Probably for yelling in his sleep, waking him up. He could see that he was tired, but still realy pissed, "What did I say Otto?"

_"Oh shit, he sounds pissed,"_ Otto thought

"Otto, I don't have time for this bullshit. What did I say?" He said, a little louder, grabbing Otto by his shirt collar

"You said to not make any noises while I slept, to not go into the living room, or else you would hurt me." Otto said with a shaky voice

"You disobeyed me Otto. You disobeyed me Otto. Now I have to punish you." Ray said, grabbing his arm really tight, dragging him downstairs.

_"Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me."_ Otto thought frantically, trying to find a way to escape Raymundo's grip. Unfortunatley, Raymundo was already at room door. He slammed the door open and pushed Otto onto his bed.

"Ray, come on, lay off me for one night, please?" Otto cried out, at this point he knew what was going to happen and didn't want to meet his opending doom. Ray just ignored him and slammed him against the door, his grip tight against Otto's body.

"You better do as I say Otto or I will fucking have my way with you? You understand?" Ray asked

"Yes Ray. Yes." Otto said

Ray threw Otto back onto his bed and closed the door silently, he took off Otto's pants and whispered in his ear, "Start masturbating you little prick." Otto complied, only finding pleasure in what he was doing to his penis. Even then, that was in some sick, deadly way. He found pleasure in doing it because if he did it, maybe that would bring him closer to getting Ray arrested? Jailed? Put on the electric chair? He wanted all of time. All of them for this motherfucker.

"R-Ray, c-c-can I stop?" Otto said, deathly afraid

"Let me see your bubble butt Otto." Ray forced. Otto complied, as he flipped over so Ray could see his ass. Ray zipped down his pants as he forced his massive dick through Otto's ass, as whimpers were heard from Otto as he forced his dick through his small butt.

"Ow. It hurts." Otto said, his face pressed to the bed

"I don't care." Ray said, breathing down Otto's neck.

Otto could hear Ray's moans of pleasure from above him, even though his face was burried into his bed.

"Y-Yes. Oh Shit. I can feel it now." Ray said, as he continued slamming his hard rock into the hole

"Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Oh yeah." Ray moaned throughout the room

Ray felt his dick buliding up, with the pleasure throughout his body.

"Oh yes!" Ray heard, before he smacked his hard rock one final time into the hole, before he felt cum spilling throughout all of Otto's ass.

"Ahh. That felt nice. Now go to sleep, pig." Ray said, moving Otto from his bed onto the ground, making Otto limp upstairs to his bed.

"All because of screaming." Otto said, flapping his worn out body on the bed like a piece of paper.

_"I can see your pain, I can't help you just yet. Please trust me with my information."_

* * *

Otto woke up and got ready for school, getting dressed and rushing out of the house so he wouldn't be late for school,  _"Shit. I hope I'm not late."_ Otto soon got there barely before the bell, and walked inside, to be greeted by the principal.

"Twister and your friends are down the hall." The principal said

"Thank you." Otto said, rushing past the principal

_Cold as water...a stream._

_Hot as iron...a piece of metal_

_Warm as the summer sun...heat from the sun_

That's all Otto was thinking in class, it seemed like a mystery. At first he connected it to Twister and his shirt, being blue, but he couldn't figure out the rest. Black, blue and yellow? What does that mean? It just seemed like a whole mystery?

_"You just need to help your friend. I know you can do it. Just trust me right now? I can save you. Just please help me."_

Otto turned around to see a girl in a pink shirt running away,  _"I wonder who that can be?"_

* * *

Overall, the second day was fine. It wasn't amazing. It wasn't awful. It was just nice. It seemed like he was taking a vacation, and he was in the river, but on a cruise ship. Something like that.

Otto was walking to the door when he heard the principal say, "Otto. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No. I have everything right here? You gave me all of my homework at the beginning of the week." Otto said

"Didn't you forget that it's Thursday? You get Friday off." The principal said

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Otto lied, truth be told, he never was told what-so-ever. His dad didn't tell him, and none of his friend's told him. Maybe it was because they got too caught up in this mess.

"Well, for the weekend your taking care of Twister. Just take him where he wants." The principal said

"Alright, will do." Otto said, as he walked out of the school building, where he saw a girl come up to him, "Hi."

"Hey." Otto replied

"I need to talk to you." She said, she sounded scared and worried

"Okay, what do you need to talk to me about?" Otto asked confused

"In private." The girl said

"Uh, okay." Otto said, even more confused. He followed the girl behind the school.

"I know some stuff about you." She asked

"Like what?" Otto asked

"How your dad abuses you, he makes you feel misery." She said

"Wait, how do you know that? I haven't told anyone that." Otto said in a hushed whisper.

"I know you Otto. I know how you feel. When I was young, I went through the same experience." She said

_"Wait, there are other people like me? I can't believe this. She must be lying. I'm the only one."_ Otto thought

"Wait, you did?" Otto asked, shocked.

"Yes, I did. It was with my parents. Don't worry, I live with my uncle, he helps people. Primarily people with diseases and stuff like that." She explained

"By the way, what's your name?" Otto asked

"Reggie. It's Reggie. Why?" The now named, Reggie asked

"Because I wanted to know your name. It's simple." Otto asked

"Sometimes it is. Other times it isn't. I still get paranoid from the abuse. My parents, just left one night and this neighbor called the police. At first, I-I was heartbroken. I still am to this day." Reggie explained

"Wow." Otto said. He felt like this was a miracle. There was someone who was just like him. Just like him. He couldn't believe it.

"Wait, I remember there was a girl who went by Twister's classroom this morning. She was in a shirt exactly like this. Are you her?" Otto asked

"Yes. I am. I've kinda been watching you. It's just because I thought you would hurt Twister, like you normally do." Reggie explained

"What. Is he your friend?" Otto asked

"Yeah. He is. One of two friends actually. His other friend is Sam. I don't think you know him." Reggie said

_"This guy only has two friends. Damn. He must be lonely_ _."_ Otto thought

"Anyway. I have to go, I'll see you around." Reggie said as she ran off

_"I have to get to know Reggie better."_ Otto thought, before getting up and walking off

* * *

_Cold as water...a stream...blue_

_Hot as iron...a piece of metal...black_

_Warm as the summer sun...heat from the sun...yellow_

* * *

_Cold as water...a stream...blue..._ _Reggie_

_Hot as iron...a piece of metal...black...Ray_

_Warm as the summer sun...heat from the sun...yellow...Twister_

* * *

Smoke covered Otto's face as he was at the grill at Shore Shack. He was cooking because his dad was forcing him too. It sucked. "Dad, can I go?" The question made Ray turn around instantly. Just the look gave the answer he needed.

_"No,"_ He imagined Ray saying  _"You can't go anywhere until the Shore Shack closes. Then, your going straight home."_

Otto hated his dad with a passion. He wish he could slay his throat with a knife and kill him in cold blood. He went back to the grill with more smoke covering his face. All he could do was stand there while holding his breath so he didn't cough his lungs out at the sight of so much smoke.

"Come on Otto! An order of fries!" Ray roared as Otto coughd up a storm

"Sorry dad. One order of fries coming up!" Otto yelled as he walked over a side of fries to the counter

"Thank you. Now get your little butt back to the grill." Ray strictly said

"Okay." Otto said before walking off

Otto continued handling the grill before seeing Twister enter the Shore Shack,  _"Aww, shit."_ Otto hid under the counter as Twister started talking to Ray

* * *

_"Man, I could use some lunch."_ Twister thought as he looked around for some good place to eat

_"The Fish Shack, no. Pier Breakfast, no. Shore Shack. Yeah, I could go to the burger."_ Twister thought, before walking over to the packed Shore Shack, he walked over to the counter, where he thought was the place you order.

"Hey, is this where you order?" Twister asked

"No, this is pickup. You see the guy over there? That's where you order." An employe asked before going back to the kitchen

Twister went over to the guy at the counter, "Hey, can I have a burger and a shake?" Twister asked

"This is pickup. Order is over there." An employe asked

"The guy just told me that-" Twister said before being cut off

"Dante, what did I tell you and your friend. Don't mess with customers like that. It'll piss 'em off." Ray said

"Okay, is this where you order?" Twister asked

"Yes it is, and what would you like sir?" Ray asked

"Yeah, can I have one burger, a large side of fries, and a shake please?" Twister said

"Okay, will that be for here or to go?" Ray said

Twister looked around the place and made up his decision, "To go."

"Alright sir, that'll be $10.40." Ray said

"Alright, here you go." Twister said as he handed the money to Ray.

"Thank you, and we'll call your number when your order is ready." Ray said

''Alright." Twister said as he sat down on the bench

* * *

"That was a close one." Otto said as he looked to see Twister talking to Ray at the counter. He went back to the grill and started working on his orders, hoping Twister wouldn't see him. He looked around the place to make sure Twister never noticed him, he didn't need Raymundo to know. Luckily, he never saw him.

"Thank god." Otto said as he gave Ray the next set of orders.

* * *

After that the day went fairly quickly, with only a few notable moments here and there.

_"So, now you know me. I know all your information."_

She took off her binoculars and walked away from Otto's house. As she picked up her backpack a picture dropped of a young Otto, with both his mom and his dad, she said, "You just don't know my name. It's Reggie, by the way. The girl who came to you knowing everything about you...nah, you don't remember."

Reggie then walked off back to her house

* * *

"I wonder what happened to that girl in the pink shirt that talked to me yesterday," Otto said as he laid in his bed. "Nah, there's nothing to worry about. Now to go to sleep before Raymundo kills me.

* * *

Otto woke up the next morning and sighed, hating himself that he had to repeat the whole process over again. It was a stupid thing to think that everything would get better, when it wouldn't. It was Saturday. Just great.

"I better get ready." Otto said, before someone knocked out the door "Yeah."

"Hey Otto. The city's looking over the shop for diseases and shit like that. I also feel sick so you can do whatever. Just stay good, alright?" Ray said

"Yeah Ray!" Otto said, overjoyed, knowing that today was gonna be a good day. He then remembered that he still had to take care of Twister, slightly lowering his happiness. He then raced downstairs, put his shoes on and went and opened the door, only to be met with Twister at the door.

"I was just about to knock." Twister said

"What do you wanna do?" Otto asked

"You wanna come over my house?" Twister asked

Otto silently screamed to himself in his head, knowing he was gonna have to accept, "Sure."

"Well then come on." Twister said, running towards his house.

"Sigh. This is gonna be a long day." Otto said as he followed Twister.

* * *

Twister actually had a nice house, it looked polished, and he had a fair few things that Otto liked, with only looking in the living room.

"So, this is the living room. Pretty nice, huh?" Twister said

"Hell yeah." Otto said, looking around

"Now, you think you like me a bit more?" Twister asked

"Maybe." Otto said as he finally got a nice good look at Twister, and he had to say that he had some pretty nice-

_"What the hell am I doing? That's Twister. Not your next date."_ Otto thought

_"No Twister. He does not have a rocking body, this is your worst nightmare, not your next date."_ Twister thought

Right then and there, they both realized why they did there actions...they loved each other.

"So, now I got a look at your living room, why don't we look at the rest of your house?" Otto said with a smile

"Sure." Twister said as he and Otto walked to the other rooms. They were the same as the living room, nice stuff, looked clean, pretty much the basics for Twister. He had grown accustomed to having a neat and tidy house. It was nothing new to him.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Otto asked

"I think I have an idea." Twister asked, getting a sly smile.

* * *

_Cold as water...a stream...blue..._ _Reggie...friend_

_Hot as iron...a piece of metal...black...Ray...nightmare_

_Warm as the summer sun...heat from the sun...yellow...Twister...love_

* * *

 

"What's your idea?" Otto asked, getting worried, confused, and happy all at the same time

"What if we-you know?" Twister asked

"You mean, do that? I mean, what if the other's find out?" Otto asked

"Wow, I thought you were the bully. The guy who was never scared. I guess the roles reversed." Twister said

"Yeah. I guess they did." Otto said

A long silence filled the air as they contemplated on having sex or not, finally deciding on something.

"You know what. Screw it. I'll do it with you." Otto said as he pulled Twister in for a deep passionate kiss. Lust soon filled the air as Otto rode his hands down Twister's body, eventually landing on his ass. He squeezed the buttcheeks as Twister yet out a moan of pleasure. Otto then lead a trail of kisses down Twister's body as Twister's loud moans filled the room. Otto then put his hand down Twister's pants and started jerking him.

"You like this shit, don't you?" Otto asked with a sly smile

"Y-Yes Otto! Yes Otto! Holy Shit! Keep going Otto! Keep going!" Twister yelled

"I will." Otto said as he took off Twister's pants and underwear, living only his shirt on. Otto continued jerking off as he smacked his wet, juicy lips upon Twister's tender lips.

"Oh, Otto! Keep going! Oh shit! Fuck me!" Twister yelled

"You bet I will." Otto said as he turned Twister around and put his dick inside of Twister's tight asshole

"Oh Otto! I'm gonna cum! I can feel it! Otto! Otto! Ottooooooooo!" Twister yelled as he and Otto both climaxed.

"Well, that was...something." Otto asked

"Yeah." Twister said

"Well. What you wanna do. This is one of the few days my dad's forcing me to work at the Shore Shack." Otto explained

"Oh. My parents usually aren't here. There at the bar drinking, at hotels having sex. They get pregnant a bunch, but they usually have abortions. They've only kept the children 2 out of...80 times maybe? That's been since I was 8, and since I'm 18, that's 10 times per year, and they kept 2 of those. Damn, that's a long ass time." Twister explained

"Yeah." Otto said, feeling sympthatetic.

_"So, it isn't only that pink shirt girl, it's also Twister over here. Damn, what a small world."_ Otto thought

"So, what's your life story?" Twister asked

"My dad abuses me. It's rough. I hate myself, so I take it out on others, mostly you. He abuses me sexually, emotionally, mentally. I swear I've wanted to kill myself more times than I've harrassed you, cried myself to sleep, almost starved to death just so I could be better. I remember when I came out as gay to my dad. He called me a fag and said that if I really was gay that I'd enjoy him raping me. That's when the sexual abuse begin, and that was when I was a freshman, because of that, I haven't came out to anyone else...until today." Otto explained

"Damn...that's rough man." Twister said

"Yeah, I know." Otto said

"For me, my parents actually seemed to love me until I was 8 years old, that's when they started to get back into their old habits." Twister said

"For me, it's been my whole life. From as young as I could remember my dad has always seemed to hate me. With whatever I do he's always seemed to hate me somehow. Whether it be for my grades, the things I do, the things I say, even the way I look, my dad has always been this motherfucker who thinks he's the king of my life and gets to choose what I do. Sometimes I feel like since he's abused me so much, he's even been able to control the way I think. It just...sucks." Otto said

"The worst thing I remember that they did was when I was graduating elementary school. This is one of the few memories I can name off of the back of my hand. I remember that my parents didn't show up and that they might just be late. They wouldn't miss something this major, right? Well, they did. I remember I got my award and I was so happy for this day. My happiness slowly faded as I realize my parents weren't going to show up. It started raining and I had to walk myself home in the rain. It might not be so major for some people but I remember it more for me telling myself that I was a nobody who would die alone and that their parents hate them enough to not show up to their child's promotion from elementary to middle. They never came to my middle one either. Lousy bastards. Anyways, I came home that afternoon and cried. I cried until I felt like I was gonna die, letting the tears fall on my cheeks. I remember Reggie came to me that day and comforted me. Reggie seems more like a mother figure than my own fucking mother does and she's the same age of me. For me altogether though, life sucks." Twister explained

"Damn, your story's deep. Anyways, who's Reggie?" Otto asked

"She's a really nice friend of mine, always wears a dark pink shirt." Twister said

"Oh, she's been talking to me recently, and yeah, she does seem nice." Otto said

"Yeah she is." Otto said

Another long silence filled the air as the two thought back on all of their horrible childhood memories, breaking the slience to share some.

"Well, I think I've stayed my welcome." Otto said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Twister yelled as Otto turned back towards Twister "I liked this. Can you come back sometime Otto?"

"We'll see what happens. Like I said, I don't get these often but I enjoyed this. Bye Twister." Otto said as he walked out of the Rodriguez's home. Twister watched him from afar as he looked at his bully, now one his friends.

_"Damn."_  Twister thought, remembering the events of Otto's visit.

* * *

Sam was sitting in his room, looking at the ceiling, replaying the events that went down a while ago. The yelling, the pain, how normal it was. It felt like he was losing his mind, and self, constantly. So, he went and found a rope in the garage. The next thing his mother knew was his dead body hanging from a rope.

Life is never fair.

* * *

Otto and Twister were going well, for their secret relationship, since both of them agreed to not tell anyone. They both knew that Otto's friends would harass them and multiple people would turn their back on them. They were screwed either way they went.

"So, how'd your day go?" Otto asked

"Fine." Twister said

Right now, Otto and Twister were behind the school, in the schoolyard, making out.

"You like that Twister, don't you." Otto said in between kisses

"Y-Yeah." Twister said, letting out a small moan.

Suddenly, Otto and Twiter heard rustling in the bush and immeditaly, Otto stood up and crept to the bush. He pulled it back and it revealed to be Lars.

"Your a fag." Lars said with a sly smile

"If you tell anyone I'll beat you with my fucking bat, alright fag?" Otto said

"Sure Otto." Lars said, walking off

"He's gonna tell everyone." Twister said nervously

"I know my love, that's why I'm gonna beat him with a bat." Otto said with a sly smile

"Are you sure man?" Twister asked

"Yeah. It's worth it for you." Otto said, giving him a peck on the cheek

"I love you." Twister said, looking into Otto's eyes

"You too." Otto said

* * *

Now, Otto slowly became insane after he started dating Twister. His friends didn't notice, but his parents sure did. They didn't know what was wrong, but they took him to doctors, and they could never find an explanation.

"What's wrong with him." Ray asked

"I-I just don't know." Noelani asked

Ray and Noelani stared at each other with worry as they kept wondering what was going on with their son/step-son.

* * *

_"Norman Rockwell, is that a good nickname for me?"_  Otto thought, pacing around his room, waiting for Lars.

"Hey Otto I-Woah!" Lars said as he ducked from a bat flying towards him "What the fuck was that!"

"Your gonna regret telling people Lars!" Otto yelled pissed

"What the-yo, I never told anyone! I swear!" Lars pleaded

"Sure, you told  _everyone_." Otto said

"Seriously man, I thought about telling people but then realized how pissed you would get. I promise to keep your wishes." Lars said

"Good. Now Lars. I have something to say to you. I salute you for not telling anyone." Otto said before trailing off

"Good, now can I use your bathroom. Your yelling kinda made me almost piss myself." Lars said with a sheepish smile

"Sure." Otto said, as he watched Lars run off to the bathroom.

* * *

The next day came at school as everyone turned to look at him,  _"Must be handsome to the ladies."  
_

Suddenly, the girl in the pink shirt came towards Otto, "Hey Otto!"

"Hi-uh, what's your name?" Otto asked

"It's Reggie." Reggie said

"Oh, hi Reggie. Now, what do you need me for?" Otto asked

"I was wondering if you were interested in someone. My friend seems happy." Reggie said

"I'm already dating someone." Otto said

"Well, my friend seems happy that your dating him." Reggie said with a sly smile

"What do you want?" Otto said unhappy

"Lemme do this first." Reggie said to Otto

"What are you gonna-" Otto said, before being cut off by Reggie

"Hey everyone! Otto is dating-"

* * *

"Uncle, what happens next!" A kid said as he shook someone awake

"What the-oh, did I fall asleep again." A man with red hair said with a yawn

"Yeah, Otto you fell asleep. You also make a good pillow." Twister said with his head on Otto's shoulder

"Where did you leave off?" Otto ask

"Well, I got to the part where Reggie was gonna tell the whole school of our relationship, but then I realized that it would be best if you told it and I kinda told them to wake you up." Twister said with a sheepish smile

Otto smiled and said, "I'd be happy to finish the story."

"Really!" The kid said with excitement

"Yes Miguel, I'd be happy to finish the story. So it was during school and Reggie asked me if I was interested in anybody-" Otto said before being cut off by Twister

"Um...Otto, I already told that. I got to the part where Reggie was gonna yell out who you were dating." Twister said with a sheepish smile

"Well then, Reggie yelled-" Otto said before being cut off by the door being open

"Mama! Papa!" Miguel said as he ran into his mother and father's arms

"Well we're you a good boy for Uncle Otto and Uncle Twister." Miguel's mother said to her son

"Yes mama." Miguel said as his mother and father gave him a hug.

"Wait, Otto and Twister need to finish telling me their story!" Miguel yelled

"Don't worry. The next time you come over you remind us and we'll finish the story, alright." Otto said

"Okay." Miguel said with a smile

"Alright, now Lars can you put him in the car. I wanna catch up with Otto and Twister for a little bit." Reggie said

"Well why can't I catch up with my brother?" Lars asked

"You two text all the time. He rarely is even able to respond or even home due to his skateboarding events!" Reggie exclaimed to her husband

"Fine. You win." Lars said as he kissed her on the cheek and put Miguel in his car seat.

"So, how is it being part of the Daniels' family now? Having Lars for a brother and all?" Reggie asked. Shortly after Reggie announced to the whole school that they were dating, everyone seemed fine. No one dared mess with Otto, and his crew didn't really care much. Reggie and them became friends and Twister's parents were eventually caught putting a child in danger for drunk driving to one of their school events. Twister was put up for adoption but the Rodriguez family adopted Twister, with Lars not being happy with it at first, but overtime being more and more happy with the change.

"It's alright. They sure were better then my parents." Twister said with a smile

"Alright, now I gotta go put Miguel to bed. It's getting late. Hope it was fun having him over." Reggie asked

"It sure was. Bye Reggie." Otto said

"Bye Otto, and make sure to call me soon!" Reggie said as she got into her car and drove off into the night sky

"So, you wanna have sex?" Twister said with a sheepish smile

"You want kids...don't you?" Otto asked

"Hell yeah man! They'd be cute as hell!" Twister exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Who's gonna carry the baby?" Otto asked

"Me?" Twister asked with a sheepish smile

"You don't have a pussy. No where for me to stick my dick into besides the ass, and that doesn't hold a baby!" Otto exclaimed

"What if I become transgender!" Twister said, as if a lightbulb clicked in his head.

"Hell no!" Otto said, pissed off

"Yeah!" Twister said "Then you could have somewhere for your dick to be!"

"I already have two places to stick it in you anyway! Your mouth and ass!" Otto yelled

"Fine then. We'll adopt one." Twister said with a smirk

"No! They already have there own problems!" Otto said

"Alright then, how about a baby?" Twister asked

"I-I don't know. Maybe? I guess we could adopt a baby? Or someone that's just younger, I guess." Otto asked

"Hey. I mean...we could relate...we were abused as children." Twister said

"Yeah, maybe they could learn that...your not in it alone...I guess?" Otto asked

"We still need to finish the story though." Twister said

"Wait, I thought that-" Otto said

"No, I mean, to the audience." Twister said as he pointed towards the viewer.

"Oh." Otto said

"Hi." The reader said

"Okay then, here you go. The rest of the story." Otto said

"Wait...wasn't the guy gonna do a sequel?" Twister asked

"Nah. He scrapped it and just put it at the end of the chapter." Otto said

"Oh. Well, now, here's the rest of the story." Twister said with a thumbs up.

* * *

"Hey everyone! Otto is dating Twister! They love each other! As a matter of fact, I think he has a boner right now!" Reggie yelled as everyone looked towards Otto. They both had huge fucking boners just sticking out. It seemed as if the pants were gonna rip.

"Okay dude, we get the point. Your rock solid for a guy that you bullied! It's just a common trope in movies!" A guy said

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed

Suddenly, Lars busted out of the door and yelled, "Orgy at my place!" Everyone cheered and walked down the hallway.

"Huh, so no one gave a damn?" Otto stated

"Pretty much." Twister stated

"We're going to that orgy tonight." Otto stated

"Sure we are." Twister said with a smirk

"I just can't get enough of you." Otto said, shaking his head as both he and Twister laughed at the sight. They both finally learned that if you were brave or weak, you still could have a strong heart.

* * *

**THE END**

 

 


End file.
